Calm before the storm
by insaneXrandomXretards
Summary: Naruto, dead, Sasuke aiming to be hokage and the jinchuuriki joining up
1. Chapter 1

Right I'm being serious for once here…. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO got that? Good!

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, once renowned for his fierce determination, now is known for having his name carved into the memorial stone, killed in his successful attempt to bring back Sasuke.

Calm before the storm

Chapter 1

The pure determination shone from his blue eyes, hatred darkened his polar opposite's black eyes, Naruto and Sasuke, facing each other for a battle to the finish. Naruto roared, the Kyubi no doubt enhancing it to make him seem more threatening. Sasuke growled in return, with a glare made more forbidding as he activated the curse marks 2nd stage. The swirling ball of condensed chakra in Naruto's hand was a stunning blue with the Kyubi's chakra creating a see through layer of swirling red chakra. Sasuke's fully charged Chidori gave of a high sound of a thousand birds, as it changed from its original blue to have a black outline; Sasuke launched himself forward, propelling further with the curse marks wings. At the same time Naruto had leap, enhancing his jump with chakra, to meet Sasuke halfway there.

Sasuke's glare became harsher when he saw Naruto's smile, as they became to close to stop their attacks, Naruto changed the land mark of this rasengan, from Sasuke's chest to his shoulder, to be more exact, the curse mark. Sasuke gasped as he realised what Naruto had been up to, he was too late. Their attacks collided, Sasuke fell to the ground clutching his wounded shoulder, and Naruto fell to the ground…lifeless. The attack had destroyed his heart, not even the legendry nine-tailed Kitsune, Kyubi could heal this wound, and Naruto's soul had already passed on.

Ha-ha yup just the start, Naruto dead already, well I hope you'll review!


	2. Chapter 2

If I owned Naruto, I would seriously not give ninjas such bright coloured outfits, Naruto orange, Sakura pink I mean they can be so easily spotted wearing that. Oh and I would give Itachi a moustache and a monocle like in Naruto abridged, which I don't own.

Chapter 2

Kakashi landed at the sight of Sasuke and Naruto's battle at the valley of the end. Naruto's body lay badly damaged, most likely no chance of picking it up with out damaging it. Kakashi's shoulders slumped, he had failed his sensei's wishes, protect Naruto and get everyone to see him as a hero… Naruto, the hyperactive knuckle head, he kept all his promises no matter what, and this one had cost him his life. Kakashi would send an eagle a head to tell them about his findings at the sight, hopefully lady Hokage would send someone that could preserves Naruto's body. Kakashi picked up the unconscious Uchiha, turned around glancing back at Narutos body, thinking about how much he hated to just leave him there. With that he leapt away.

1 day later

A fox stumbled to its feet, obviously still half asleep; it took in its surroundings, for any existing threat. It froze as It's eyes caught sight of a blob of sunshine yellow on the floor, it cautiously walked up to it, when it was within sight range, it turned round and ran like the hunt was on its tail. It ran as fast as its four legs could carry it. Its eyes wide with fear, adrenalin, rushing through its veins, pumping it to max speed in its blind run, it ran headlong into a tree. The fox spent a while staring dazed at the sky, it clambered back to all four paw, and seemed to be fully awake now, as it was staring at its paws in clear shock its thoughts were _WHAT THE HELL? WHY DO I HAVE PAWS?_ Or something like that. _Oh I bet this is his idea of a joke or some thing, next time I see him, he's going to get neutered!_ Was the fox's menacing thoughts as it stalked towards a river in hopes the rushing water would help to clear its thoughts.

**THE GAME PAGE BREAK**

The fox plopped itself down on the bank to the river, its eyes followed a herring, that was darting through the water obviously trying to escape being hunted, the fox watched as it swam away, before glancing to the sky_ almost night_ the fox thought, its stomach made a peculiar noise, signalling it was empty and it was a good idea to eat. The fox spotted a rather large school of fish swimming down towards it _perfect_ the fox poised into a perfect diving position, when the group of fish came into reach, it dove slashing and biting, taking out 3 fish, which it quickly collected in its jaw and swam back to shore, the fox sneezed as it climbed out of the icy water, dropping the dazed fish onto dry land.

**THE GAME PAGE BREAK**

The fox stared down to were his paws should be, but let out a whoop of joy as he saw hands, he moved his hands to his head, making sure he was fully human now, but froze as his hands came in contact with his ears, to be more specific, his fox ears. _Well crud now I'll be even more hated in the leaf_ He dove over to the river to check his reflection, in case it had changed anything else, he looked normal except for the ears, he had his blonde, spiky hair, his bright blue eyes, even all 6 whisker like birth marks on his cheeks. He caught sight of movement behind him; he quickly turned round to see nothing, except a fox tail _oh joy now I have a matching set, of tail and ears _he thought dryly. It was definitely a 'him'. As, well…you see, he was wearing nothing at all. He soon realised this fact and dove to his feet looking for clothes, or a way to turn back to fox form, his wish was granted as he shrunk and grew fur. Now it was time to steal clothes for himself. He started the walk to the area from before after eating the fish, raw may I add, and taking the kunai pouch of his…old….body.

Hey people, hope you enjoyed it 'cuz this is actually a rewrite of this story, I wasn't too keen on my first attempt as it seemed gay

So you know what to do, you have to click that little button just follow the arrow:

R

E

V

I

E

W

Review

Revie

Revi

Rev

Re

R


	3. Chapter 3

does not own Naruto!

Chapter 3

Naruto had gone foxy again and sneaked into a village to get some supplies for free, in other words steal some clothes and food with a bag and a water bottle or two. _Hmm I could us the fox's power to change the colour of my hair and eyes, that way people won't recognise me_, _even though I'm supposed to be dead _thought Naruto as he spotted the perfect outfit. Long black combat pants (the ones with lots of pockets) that would lightly hug his hips with zero chance of falling down even in a fight, a black short sleeved top with a white kunai in the middle, a plain orange long sleeved top, to go under the other one, a black jacket with no sleeves, he would put the Uzumaki symbol on the back of it and with black ninja sandals. And the perfect thing to hide the fox ears, a cloak to go over it all, _perfect_ was Naruto's only thought. He slipped into the shop, and _accidently _set off the fire alarm to get everyone running outside, which it did, Naruto grabbed the outfit in his teeth and ran out the backdoor.

Five minutes later Naruto (who had realised he looked a bit younger by one or two years) was walking through a forest in his new outfit, with the bag back full of supplies, and red hair and eyes so dark red they seemed brown, thanks to the power of the Kyuubi. He wanted to say one last good-bye to his ex-village before leaving. Naruto Knew he couldn't as he needed to keep to himself, and going back there would make it more difficult to leave.

Naruto reached to his pocket and pulled out Sasuke's head band, the one he '_died' _with. Naruto had cleaned all the blood off of it and tied it to his neck, hidden under the collar of his jacket. Naruto sighed and pulled out a map he had also stole, his first trip would be to the sand, Gaara had to know he wasn't dead because if he thought Naruto was dead he might think he's alone again.

In the morning Naruto climbed out his sleeping bag he had got out before he went sleep. Naruto was aiming for a new goal now, to reunite all the jinchuuriki and protect them from the world that was against them. _Hmm well I can't do that being as weak as I am at this moment, Might as well put it off for a few months so I can get more training done_. Naruto walked to the nearest tree stump and went to meditate to see what the damage was now the fox had escaped.


	4. Chapter 4

R.K: Hiya. I NEED reviews please!

Naruto: (sniffs) your needs? Thanks to you I'm dead!

R.K: Well its better then Pein wanting to marry you isn't it?

Pein: WHAT? You were going to have him marry me?

R.K: 'Were'? Don't you mean 'are going to?'

Sasuke/Naruto: NOOOOOO! (Faints)

Ino/Sakura/Hinata: What did you say?

R.K: (yawns) it was a joke any way it might be Ino/Shino, Hinata/Neji and Sakura/Lee

Girls: (Faints)

Lee: How youthful I will be dating Sakura!

Neji: … my cousin? She is too weak

Shino: …sorry my religion says no dating till I'm sixteen

R.K: You've got a religion? Any way it was a joke. Dunno if I'm gunna have pairings in this story.

Shino: R.K does not own Naruto (If I did Sasuke would be in the leaf (as I do not hate him) and the Akatsuki wouldn't die)

Chapter 4

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw the cage had disintegrated and the Kyuubi appeared to be asleep in the middle. Naruto cautiously went over to him and poked the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi didn't move or make a noise. Naruto placed a hand on the Kyuubi and he almost yelped. Kyuubi felt like a block of ice. _Wait because I died the Kyuubi died, but the closest place for his powers to disappear to is my body, He told me he can only die if I do… so that means _I've _got his powers! Wow so he really did give his life to save me._ Thought Naruto a lone tear leaked down Naruto's cheek _The Kyuubi cared about me, treated me like a son. Taught me how to survive"_ Naruto thought.

Naruto sensed a presence in his mind he turned round and saw a ghostly outline of the 4th Hokage and the Kyuubi "Hey Naru, how are you? Hold off the hugs or punches because we're gonna teach you my kekkei genkai and how to use the Kyuubi's in at most, six months, which is when we will vanish" said the 4th Hokage. Naruto looked shocked before he gathered his-self up and started doing a happy dance, he could spend time with his father figure and his real dad, Both the Kyuubi and the 4th Hokage sweat-dropped at the sight of a deadly Shinobi doing a happy dance. "I can't believe this is my son, he turned out more like Kushina then me" muttered Minato.

Naruto stopped happy dancing when he heard the bit about the son. "Yeah well, he normally looks like you, but it appears he discovered how to use one of my abilities which, is to change appearance." boomed the Kyuubi. Naruto puffed his chest out proudly. "But he still has many of my abilities to learn" carried on the Kyuubi and at that Naruto deflated and looked slightly depressed. Naruto saw Minato pull out a bag and chuck it to him, When Naruto caught it and it became solid. Naruto opened the bag and looked inside there was loads of Minato's special Kunai which, aloud him to use his Kekkei Genkai, Naruto's mouth dropped open in shock. "First we'll teach you my Kekkei Genkai" smirked Minato. With that they started training.

R.K: please review. Oh and a hint, Naruto's gunna get upset next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

S-p: (Grins sheepishly) sorry for the really late update. (Hides behind Sasuke)

Sasuke: Idiot

S-p: I don't own Naruto or monster, and I'm having writer block in this chapter! (Sniffs)

Farewell

2 years, mind you it was a _short_ 2 years. Time had past so swiftly it didn't even seem like a _year_. Everyday Naruto would train or get lectured on some things. Sometimes he pushed himself _way_ past his limit and ended up passing out, Today in Naruto's mindscape. The great, fearsome, powerful, deceitful nine tailed Kyuubi fox was crying. Yes that's right _crying_. "Naruto, you baka, that hit my eyes!" roared the Kyuubi. Yeah Kyuubi's eyes were only watering. Naruto instantly tried to run away, Key word: Tried, but as he turned to run one of Kyuubi's nine tails wrapped around Naruto to stop him running. Minato looked unfazed; this was only because it happened at _least_ once a day. Naruto had tried to get the last of Kyuubi's jutsu's down. Yeah let's just say it turned out badly

**Flash back no jutsu**

_Naruto sat patiently for the Kyuubi to finish what he was saying about this jutsu (The one were he makes a condensed ball of chakra against Orochimaru except that won't/hasn't happened in my story) "Now Kit this jutsu has to have a lot of concentration, or else a lot will go wrong and could severely damage you" ordered the great Kyuubi. Naruto, being Naruto, tried the jutsu. He got it all perfect just too bad his aim was bad._

**End flash back no jutsu**

And that is how we got to this point. "Naruto we're leaving tomorrow" said Minato shocking Naruto enough to stop him struggling against the Kyuubi's tail. Naruto blinked a few times before what Minato said clicked. Naruto started gaping, making him look like a fish out of water. Naruto snapped back to normal

"W-w-what?" stuttered Naruto, the shock evident in his face. Kyuubi face-palmed at Naruto's oh so smart answer, and dropped Naruto, who had still been trapped in his tail. Naruto landed on his butt, knocking him senseless for a few seconds before he jumped to his feet and pointing at Kyuubi and his dad (Minato)

"You could have _warned _me" yelled Naruto. Kyuubi rolled his eyes before answering "Kit, we did warn you, twice in fact. First time was two years ago and second was just then." in a manner of fact voice. Naruto looked at the floor for about an hour, while it took the Kyuubi and Minato 55 minutes to realize Naruto was crying. The oh so great knowledgeable 4th Hokage was running round like a headless chicken not knowing what to do, while the Kyuubi was thinking about what to do.

5 minutes later Naruto lifted his head "I guess I'll just have to deal with it" muttered Naruto. Naruto looked up and took a stance that would put Gai's to shame. Minato and the Kyuubi covered their eyes instinctively till they heard "I will just have to master that youthful (I couldn't resist) jutsu quicker then" Naruto shouted. 5 minutes later he had mastered it (The power of the human mind) "Naruto if anyone asks you your name it shall be: THE DESTRUCTIONATOR" said/yelled Minato, at that Naruto conjured up a tree (A/n: his mindscape remember!) and started whacking his head on it, till "A better nickname would be Joushou Yaiba." Murmured the Kyuubi, freezing Naruto as he was about to bash his head (again) and to look at the Kyuubi with excitement

"That'sawesome" Naruto said as quickly as possible, while jumping round. "Naruto, you've mastered all of our jutsu's, so we'll teach you about you're family and everything else you want to know" muttered Minato glaring at the Kyuubi. (It's called Jealousy).

The next day Naruto was talking to Kyuubi and Minato with tears glistening in his eyes as a bright day decided to torture the day the Kyuubi and Minato, were leaving. Well that was till Naruto decided he didn't want it to be bright so he changed so it looked like a beach, causing the two leaving to sweat-drop at the scene. "Well at least Gai and Lee aren't here" huffed Naruto making the other two to agree so fast it was a surprise they didn't have whiplash. Naruto rolled his eyes and tackled both into a hug for a split second before letting go. The other two smirked "Bye Naruto, remember you will never see us again" chirped Minato and Kyuubi at the same time. When Naruto heard that his eye's widened and he hugged Minato AND Kyuubi for about five minutes while saying "You guilt controllers. You made me guilty enough to hug you" The two 'guilt controllers' sweat-dropped at what he just said. 5 minutes later both the ghostly people started to disappear "Naruto just so you know you have Sharingan" yelled the 4th Hokage.

"What, really?" yelled Naruto

"NO" yelled back the 4th laughing.

"Naruto, ignore the idiot, we will miss you" said (Yes he didn't yell) the Kyuubi, just as he disappeared. Naruto collapsed and returned to the real world. "Huh well now it seams I can't go to the Rock village after what dad told Me." whispered Naruto. _Guess I'll just travel the world_ thought Naruto as tears trickled down his face and fell to the floor silently.

S-p: Hope you enjoyed, lease review.

Joushou- Rising

Yaiba- blade

So literally, rising blade


End file.
